Substitute Cuatro
by Cecilia Worthy
Summary: Yep. You heard it. Kora Is a little bratty, and really stupid but we will have to see if she is good enough to be a cuatro.She's not your perfect-ass otdinary mary-sue, but a stupid little OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Certain events

Another typical day at Las Noches. Will maybe not so typical. Aizen has ordered a meeting with Ulquiorra in the throne room. He will be here in exactly three minutes. The Meeting is basically Aizen requesting (Will maybe not exactly a request, but you get the point) Cuatro to try one of Szayl's new potions. Szayl claims that it grants one the ability to become invisible to the enemy's eyes, not to mention hide one's spiritual pressure, and increase one's attack strength. However none of the Espada was willing to try the potion because there is a chance they will die. So Aizen is Basically forcing the potion down Cuatro's throat. Also-

"You asked for my presence, lord Aizen?"

_you asked for my presence, lord Aizen?_ What. A. suck up.

"Ulquiorra. Yes, I did and it is on a very important matter." Aizen lied. This wasn't important at all.

"Now, as you already know, Szayl has been working on a very important invention and I need you to try it out. If you don't mind, that is."

Lie, lie,lie. a) The invention is NOT important! b)Aizen does not NEED him to try it out. c) Of course he doesn't mind. He is the king of suck ups for goodness's sake!

"Of course not master." Told you.

"Good. You may meet Szayl in his lab in an hour. Dismissed."

Ulquiorra bowed before exiting the room. This is gonna be good.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

" Now this is just a sample, in case something goes wrong. If it works properly it will last for a day or two. If it malfunction, then I am sure your spiritual pressure will be enough not to get you killed." Szayl did a partially successful attempt to calm Ulquiorra's nerves. He was obviously nervous, though he tried his best not to show it.

"In order to make this sample work in full effect, you need to take it intra venous." Szayl said, removing any relief put in the Cuatro.

To make a long story short, One minute Ulquiorra was taking the sample through an I.V, the next he was lying on the ground, obviously in a coma.

Half an hour later Aizen was in the laboratory practically interrogating Szayl.

"My apologies master. There was a chance this might happen. Although he isn't really dead, just in a coma."

"Coma...I see. Will, Szayl, you have to find a solution for this as fast as you can."

"Yes master."

"Meanwhile I have to get a substitute Cuatro." Aizen murmured as he exited the lab.

Three days later, the potion still hasn't gotten it effect over yet, which wasn't a surprise to anybody.

But it just happened that at that day The Espada and Aizen had a meeting.

"my dear Espada, it's with great sadness I tell you that Ulquiorra won't be available for an unknown amount of time. Until then, I will have a substitute Cuatro in his place. Kora?" Aizen said and looked towards the door.

Everyone followed his gaze. Usually, if an Espada is "unavailable" at the moment, all the others will move up one rank. But looks like Aizen has something up his sleeve.

"Yes, master Aizen?" A figure appeared by the door. And sure enough it was a woman.

"You may make your entrance." Aizen said. The Woman (or girl, if you look closely) entered. If you want a one word description, here it is : Slut. If you want a-more-than-one-word description, her it is: She is a slut. More description? Look at Hallibel's uniform and multiply it by ten. Then you might have a slight idea of what I am talking about. If she didn't have an emotionless look on her face, I would have said "slut" out loud without hesitation.

"You may identify yourself, Kora." Aizen said with some interest.

" Yes master Aizen" She bowed before turning to face the Espada. Suddenly all the emotionlessness in her voice was gone and she faced the Espada with a huge grin. Then I noticed how familiar her pale skin was...

" Hi guys! Nice to meet you! I am Ulquiorra's kid sister! Kora Schiffer!" Loud gasps were heard across the room as she said that sentence.

"I am not as strong as my brother, hell no. But I can fill in the ranks. Oh by the way I need to see Szayl Apollo Granties or someone with a name like that. Hmm... I was never good at remembering names. Anyway, does anyone have a name like that?" She looked around the room.

Everyone stared in silence.

"oh, well. I probably didn't get the name right. Well, bro said That this Granties dude is gay. So is anyone gay in here?"

"Slut" I couldn't help but murmur it under my breath.

She turned. Oh great. She heard me.

"Why thank you Mister Gay Ichimaru. Did I say your name right?" She asked with a not sarcastic-smile. And yes if you haven't figured it out yet then let me tell you. It is GIN Ichimaru speaking. I know you probably thought I was Noitra or Grimmjow, or at the very least one of the Espada.

"I'm Gin..." I said. Then I noticed her tear marks were barely visible.

"Oh, sorry!" She blushed a little before saying "Oh, Bro said That this Szayl dude has a thing for you!"

_Ulquiorra said... What?_

"Ulquiorra said that?" I asked trying to hide my disbelief.

"Will, he didn't say that exactly. He said that this Szayl dude or whatever had pink hair, so I assumed he's gay. And then he said Szayl looks at you longingly so I assumed he has a crush on you" She said without removing the smile. Was this her idea of a joke?

I glanced at Aizen. Why isn't he telling her to stop? Was this HIS idea of a joke?!

"What did you just say?!" Szayl FINALLY opened his mouth.

"I said..." She started then she saw his hair. "YOU are Szayl Apollo Granties" She screamed, Anger rising in her voice.

Oh boy. Here we go.


	2. Getting to know

Chapter II

Moral Support

Let's just say by the time Starrk woke up and pried Kora of Szayl, he was in worse condition than our ex-Cuatro. Hopefully he will devour one of his servants and be back to normal. Apparently, this is Aizen's idea of a joke. After Szayl was carried out of the room, and Kora was tied to her seat, the meeting proceeded. To make a long story short, Kora and Yammy are to go to the human world and kill The substitute shinagami. Their mission will start in a week.

While Yammy took that time of the week to prepare for the mission, Kora took that time to get to know the other Espada. How over-confident. Another similarity to her brother. Not that I am complaining. It would be amusing to see how much wounds she got.

She "got to know" Starrk by showing Lilynette all the ways she can humiliate Starrk while He's asleep. Example: put make up on his face, draw things with permanent marker on his mask, Shave his hair off, and the list goes on. In the end of their session they took some picture of his make-over and sent them to me. How polite.

She didn't spend much time with Baraggan because he's "boring". So she spent five hours with Harribel teaching her "woman business"; How to look hotter in your uniform, making new hairstyles, and this thing she calls "woman's rage". She says any man who sees a woman in that state would crumble in fear and beg for mercy. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything.

Grimmjow basically ignored every question she asked so she just went directly to Noitra. I think everyone knows how that episode ended. For those who don't know, it ended up with Kora running around Las Noches screaming "RAPIST!" And Noitra screaming "BITCH!" after being kicked

in you-know-where.

Zommari basically ignored her as well, so she went to Szayl. One would ask himself why would she do that after what happened in the meeting, but she entered his wing as if nothing ever happened. Of course Szayl was trying to figure out her Reiatsu unsuccessfully.

"Mr. Granz! I finally got your name right!" She yelled as she entered the lab without even knocking. Szayl flinched from whatever he was doing and walked further in the wing, locking doors behind him. She noticed the movement and walked to one of the doors. She kicked it but it didn't budge.

"Hmm... This door is a bit rusty." She kept kicking it until Starrk yelled at her from the other wing to keep quit. She yelled back apologizing for the noise and asking him how he likes his new make over. There were a few sound of shuffling and giggling and one final gasp. Looks like he likes it.

To make a long story short, after a few hours of banging at the same door she Szayl's wing with a hint of disappointment.

Aaroniero Wouldn't agree to talk to her after she asked how old he is. She tried to apologize by saying that she only asked that because his voice(s) were both childish and old, but he didn't want to here it. Yammy was basically giving her a lecture about his strength. Don't ask me if she was paying attention or not.

Then she tried starting up a chat with Tosen, but it ended up with a lecture about justice. Kora looked like she was having a hard time understanding what he was talking about.

"So..."Kora started after the lecture ended. "When was the last time you met her?"

"Excuse me?" Tosen turned his sharply at her question.

"When was the last time you met this Justeece girl? I mean you sound like you like her so much does she like you back? Do you have any shared interests? When was the last time you went on a date?" You could literally see the astonishment rolling off Tosen.

As usual, he ignored her for the rest of the time.

Then it was time for the Arrancar Encyclopedia. By moi.

That's when she came in the room and said she would sit there for "moral support", and that Harribel is bringing the others as a personal favor.

Okay. I take back wanting people to listen to my lecture. It was no piece of cake talking with all those people staring.

Let's just say that it was a relief to every one in the castle when she left for her mission. Save for Lilynette and Harribel.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Please review!


End file.
